The fault scenario information collection for an information system is of vital importance to the subsequent fault reason analysis of the information system. Due to the contingency, temporality and complexity of faults occurring in the information system, it is difficult to reproduce faults or analyze and locate fault matter if the fault information cannot be collected comprehensively and timely for the scenarios when faults occur in the information system.
Recently, due to the lack of a tool for collecting the corresponding fault scenario information, operator of the information system generally collects the fault information manually. However, due to a difference existing in technical skills of the operator and the demands of timely resuming production in case that faults occur during production, there frequently arise problems that the fault scenario information is collected neither comprehensively nor timely and the like when faults occur in the information system, which leads to scarcity of key information, thereby the information collected under the information system fault scenario in the prior art not satisfying the demands of the subsequent analysis of the fault matters.